moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunstone
Sunstones are magical crystals designed and developed by Magister Entilzha Firesong while working as a upon the Sunwell plateau. The stones, originally of draenic origin and meticulously selected to rule out any flaws by master jewelcrafters, are selected for their capacity to hold large amounts of arcane and to a lesser extent, holy energy in a stable fashion, and do not originate from any particular source but rather many possibly suitable crystals run through a series of tests before empowerment. The original colors of the crystal may differ, some purple, some pink or clear, though the empowered stones glow with a pure radiance almost too bright to look at. History Firesong began experimenting with the concept after the Second War when much of southern Quel'Thalas was burnt, hoping to create a portable means of transferring a portion of the Sunwell's power should the southern elfgate be again threatened. An array of focusing irises and prisms is used, initiated by a magical channel, to focus the vast energies of the well into a progressively narrower and narrower beam, tightening the vast flows from the Sunwell into a directed beam carefully aligned to pass through the selected crystal. Small runic forms placed with spells cover the surfaces of the stones, and help to fortify them and maximize arcane retention levels. The nature of the runes has evolved with the project. Initial efforts were frustrated, using Azerothian stones, generally from the Un'goro crater region, the first attempts to create Sunstones led to fractures and mishaps, as well as issues with the precise alignment required. This led to many of the Magisters dismissal of the project, and Firesong let it sit to the side for a time, until he came into the possession of some stones from Draenor-Prime (then simply called Outland). On a slow day on Quel'Danas, Entilzha noted the stones held arcane channeled from his spells exceptionally well, and had a series of tests conducted as the focusing array was set back up, this time with a series of lesser quality though arcane absorptive crystals able to be lowered into the beam to control its intensity. Testing the device on one of the less promising crystals, it took longer to fracture than the stones from Un'goro, and Firesong used the absorption crystals to reduce the beam to levels which would not overwhelm the crystal, but allow for slow, steady absorption. The first proper Sunstone took three months to reach full empowerment due to the intentionally reduced flow, though shone with a dazzling brightness almost too bright to look at. The completed stone did catch the attention of the other Magisters, whom wanted to test the stones power as a combat enhancement, their original purpose. Firesong had hesitations but agreed, with himself and a number of other Magisters guided to an overlook from which a well concealed Amani raiding camp could be attacked. With the Farstriders pointing out the location of the camp within the dense forest of southeastern Eversong, the three magi drew from the stone, combining their attack into a single spell which destroyed the camp and surrounding area, with little of the stones reserves depleted. The Ranger-General was believed to have been pleased, and senior magisters whom would later survey the area and blast radius, granted Firesong's request to place the stones into full production, with a team of magisters and more talented apprentices assigned to it. There was a bit of a power struggle as to possession of the stones, and eventually it was agreed that, forgoing any monetary or other compensation for his work on Quel'Danas, for each four stones produced, Entilzha would retain one for his services. It's unclear how many stones were produced before the Sunwell fell, and what became of the ones remaining on Quel'Danas, but Entilzha has stated he possesses "a number" created from the original Sunwell. This number is likely in the range of 3-4 stones. The Sunstones in Entilzha's possession were stored in a secure vault in Ashal'Thalas, the seat of House Firesong in southern Quel'Thalas. Disaster Debacle When the Sunwell was lost, obviously all work on the project stopped. Entilzha was tempted to use the stones in his possession to sustain his own magical needs, but now beginning to perhaps see them in a more important light than mere combat boons, kept the few stones containing the now seemingly otherwise lost energies of the original Sunwell securely locked away, focusing on arcane crystals and his intense study of ley energies to meet his arcane needs. Sunstones 2.0 When at last the well was restored, Entilzha resumed his duties as a magister, though now sovereign of House Firesong, was stretched thin on time as his family worked to reclaim the south of Quel'Thalas. With that effort in clear need support given the horrid state of the land, Firesong began to reconsider the Sunstones. Those he held from the original well were likely too few, but able to produce authorization papers for the original project and the results of the Amani field test, he managed to have the project re-authorized, though with Firesong only keeping one of each five, as the others were designated either for the restoration of the Ban'dinoriel or to aid with the support of Silvermoon's magical structures. The nature of the crystal needed was different given the holy energies the well now contained, though Draenic stones again prove the most viable, and Entilzha found the holy energies helped to keep the stones from fracturing. This resulted in an increased rate of production, approximately one stone fully infused per month. While both blindingly radiant, the aura of the stones containing holy energies was larger, and the old and new stones easy to tell apart from one another. Entilzha had earned for himself about a dozen of stones from the restored Sunwell, in addition to the few retained from the original, and planned to put them to use creating a font of energy in the Ghostlands to bolster restoration efforts during House Firesong's second campaign there. The well, called a "Daywell" required a number of other elements, including a ley nexus or powerful flow, the right liquid base, and a number of other factors. The first well was created using four sunstones at a concealed site in the southeast Ghostlands. Output was reported strong, not staggering but much moreso than a Moonwell, and more of such were planned before Firesong left Quel'Thalas. Leystones When Entilzha Firesong self-exiled from Quel'Thalas, he took his remaining sunstones, stated their use to be reserved for a permanent Quel'dorei settlement, something Firesong highly advocates. Though no longer with the Silvermoon Magistry, it's unclear if Entilzha can obtain new Sunstones and if so, its likely not very many. However, focusing heavily on his path as a leywalker, he's since produced similar stones by infusing and focusing ley energy in a similar manner to the production of sunstones, though generally using complex runes to draw up the energies of the infantesmial number of very small ley lines everywhere on Azeroth, allowing for increased potency. Leystones aren't as brilliant as Sunstones, but are pure arcane, and with free access to major and minor leyflows, their creation and experimental use is not limited.Category:Magic Category:Magical Constructs Category:House of Firesong Category:High Elf